


Remember When

by samptra



Series: Winter Steve [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fluff, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Sarcastic Steve Rogers, Slow Burn, Smutt, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, Sweet Tony Stark, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samptra/pseuds/samptra
Summary: Tony reached for the file opening it slowly, on top was a memorandum filled with dark black lines of redacted information. Clever hazel eyes widened as he skimmed through the text and the horrible truth became clearer.“There were two?” he mumbled.Fury hummed, “It would appear the history books got it wrong, Erksine used the serum twice….once on James Barnes, known as Captain America and the other, his best friend, a man named Steve Rogers.”Tony leafed through the old papers, “How did we not know?”Fury leaned forward than looking surprisingly pensive, "They scrapped the program, and Barnes was turned over to do bond drives with the war effort, while Rogers…he was sent to a secret facility.”





	Remember When

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this in record time, and I’m thinking this is going to be a trilogy I have an idea for two other stories at the movement that involve Winter Soldier Steve, so be on the lookout for that. I really enjoyed this, I rewrote the end of Civil War and this is clearly before Infinity Wars because I cannot deal with that emotional turmoil. So for now enjoy!

 

* * *

 

 

_After Action Report_

_Department of Strategic Science Reserve_

_United States Military_

_Base Classified_

_Memorandum for REDACTED_

_From: Colonel Chester Philips_

_SUBJECT: Project Rebirth_

_Serum created by Dr. Abraham Erkskine was successfully administered to both Subject A and B._

_Erkine was killed following tests by Hydra double agent. The agent was immediately neutralized by Subjects A and B._

_Following the incident, it was decided that with the death of Erkskine, resources would allocated to other experimental divisions._

_It had been decided that Subject A will be turned over to the Communications Department to continue further war effort in recruitment and bond selling._

_Subject B had been remanded to REDACTED for future training and REDACTED. Under the supervision of Howard Stark._

_Recommendation for Project Rebirth  to be officially terminated._

_Col. C. Philips_

 

-#-#-#-

 

1945

 

“Gimme your hand!”

 

“I…”

 

He reached as far as he could, straining to hold onto the speeding train.

 

“Gimmie your hand!”

 

His fingers just brushed the other’s before with a horrendous screech of metal the bar he held let go and his best friend was falling into nothingness.

 

The speeding train charged through the unforgiving winter landscape.

 

-#-#-#-

 

2012

 

Chest heaving, he spun in a circle overwhelmed and uncomprehending. The world was a blur of colour and noise, it clamored in his head and his chest felt as if It might burst. Where the hell was he?

 

“Captain?”

 

He blinked turning towards the voice, a man all in black with an eyepatch was moving slowly towards him hands out in a placating gesture. "I apologize for the ruse," he explained. "We thought it best to start off slow."

 

“Where am I?” he finally managed to croak out, trying not to let his unease bleed into his voice.

 

“Time Square, New York…2012.”

 

“What?” he whispered in disbelief.

 

“The year is 2012 Captain.”

 

He suddenly felt light-headed, disconnected from himself, it had been 1945….

 

“Captain Barnes are you ok?”

 

His mind was screaming that no he was not fine, he was about as far from fine as he could be.

 

“I had a date.”

 

-#-#-#-

 

The roar jarred him, rattling his teeth hard enough to make James wince. Tony Stark gasped opening his eyes, as the light in his chest flickered back to life.

 

“What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me?”

 

James huffed a small laugh, “We won.”

 

Stark groaned closing his eyes for a moment, “Alright. Hey! Alright. Good job, guys. Let’s just not come in tomorrow, just take a day? Have you ever tried Shawarma? There's shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don’t know what it is but I want to try it.”

 

James gave a small grin, Tony was certainly a character, Steve would have loved to…He cut the line of thought off, the memory too painful for him.

 

“Loki must still answer for his crimes.” Thor looked skyward at the massive tower looming above him.

 

“Right….then food?”

 

-#-#-#-

 

2014

 

James panted barely getting out of the way of the vaguely familiar figure. Trying to doge away from the next blow, he wasn’t fast enough, the familiar stranger caught him square, the blow sending him flying. Barely managing to catch himself, Captain James Barnes, turned expertly firing off his shield at the same time, hoping to stun the man enough to disarm him.

           

He was the one who was stunned as the man casually caught his viburnum shield thick metal arm rippling and gleaming in the bright sunlight. Stormy grey eyes narrowed as the figure straightened shield on his arm as if mocking the other.

 

James felt his breath catch, his chest pulled tight, there was a sudden horrible ringing in his ears.

 

He finally knew who it was…

 

“Steve….”

 

-#-#-#-

 

“You know me…Steve…” James hurt, physically, mentally, emotionally.

 

“I don’t,” the reply was raspy, grating as if talking was difficult, his face hidden behind a wild tangle of dirty blond hair.

 

Slowly James pulled his cowl off, facing his one-time best friend as the world around them exploded and the plummeted towards the water. “I won’t fight you anymore,” he whispered dropping the shield.

 

With a hoarse roar, the other man was on him, "You are the mission!” His metal fist coming down on James’s face again and again. James' head rang, blessed blackness threatening to claim him.

           

The other paused chest heaving, and for a brief moment, Bucky thought he saw something in those clear blue eyes besides the cold deadly rage. He thought he saw a brief recognition.

 

“Stevie…” he rasped before the darkness took him.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Soldat carried the man from the water as if he weighed nothing at all. Laying him down on the bank he stared at the bruised and battered face.

 

_A face he knew?_

 

Something in his mind was screaming to get out. Something buried deep down.

 

Soldat knew… _he knew_ …it wasn’t the mission.

 

Glowering he shook his head, he needed to kill….he needed to kill Captain James Barnes.

 

“Bucky…” the Soldat rasped, a tangle of emotion pushing at his chest.

 

_No, he wasn't Soldat, he was…._

 

“Rogers,” he rasped, something painful ripped through his head, images hazy and indistinct as if a dream. A scrawny blonde….

_“With more heart and courage than 10 men.”_

 

He grunted blinking away the memories.

 

The man groaned, and Soldat ran…

 

“Not Soldat,” he muttered and he vanished, “Steve.”

 

-#-#-#-

 

2016

 

No, it wasn't right, this wasn't right.

 

No

 

No

 

“No!” He growled throat rasping as he finally managed to gain some semblance of control of himself, he was not Soldat, “Steve!” he turned to grab the steering wheel from the man next to him he jerked it hard and sending the truck careening off the road and flipping them into a ditch.

           

Rattled but no worse for wear he shook his head clear before looking to… “Bucky,” he mumbled checking the man. He was unconscious but breathing normally. “Not right Buck, not right what we did,” his voice husky, and abused. Soldat moved slowly kicking open the side door he pulled himself out of the truck grunting when he tried to use his metal arm only to realize it was missing. Stark had, Stark had…

           

He shook his head, free from the wreak he moved around the truck, ripping off the door with his real arm and tugging the other man out. The memories came hazy and distorted. 

They had come to stop the others? Kill the other super soldiers, Stark had come…he’d seen. Steve gasped as pain arched through his head again, memories painful and buried pulled to the surface violently.

           

He grit his teeth, making sure Bucky was in no danger he turned, heading back the way they'd come. Steps unsteady as he tried to compensate for his missing arm. 

 

Stark had taken his arm.

_“You knew?” he’d looked devastated, hazel eyes pinning Bucky. Captain America hadn’t said a word, looking away ashamed._

 

Steve stumbled and staggered back to the bunker, they hadn’t gone far. The wind howled but the cold didn’t touch him.  Back inside he went, back to that filthy place, that pulled at him hovering at the edge of his memories…he remembered the pain though. He whined like a wounded animal trying to ignore the mess in his head. Emotions long since repressed threatening to overwhelm him.

 

“Not right, not right,” he muttered like a mantra as he found him, exactly where they’d left him.

 

_“He’s my friend Tony,” James looked pleading at the other man._

_“So was I,” Stark spat._

The man was unconscious, bloody and beaten, and they’d just left him here. “Not right,” he staggered to the man’s side, reaching down he slowly dragged the man in the metal suit out of the bunker. Back to the jet he and Bucky had taken, the one they had stolen from Stark.

 

Inside he’d he managed to get Stark situated, it was hard with one arm but he determined, focused. It gave him purpose, he would help Stark. Once he was comfortable, he sent out a distress call. They’d be here shortly he figured, Stark’s friends would hurry to collect him.

           

“Not right,” he carefully brushed dark hair back from the bruised face, “I’m so sorry,” he whispered painfully, knowing the words were woefully inadequate. Howard had been… he furrowed his brow unsure, a friend?

 

He wasn't sure there was an odd pain when he thought of Howard. As if he was forgetting something important. 

 

Frustrated he closed his eyes sitting down beside the unconscious man, head lolling, it felt so heavy. He just wanted to sleep…perhaps it wouldn’t be the worst thing if he didn’t wake. He seemed to bring nothing but pain.

 

“Not right…” he held onto the thought as he eventually heard the rumbled of something coming, voices and shouting as booted feet hurrying aboard, he wouldn’t resist.

 

What Bucky had done to Stark, what Soldat had…not Sodat he corrected, Steve. No matter what Bucky said it was him. He had done it, he was the gun, and they had pulled the trigger.

           

“Down now!”

 

Steve laid down beside his charge, remaining arm behind his back, he turned his face the unconscious countenance of Anthony Edward Stark.

 

No, it wasn’t right what he had done.

 

“I’ll make it right,” he mumbled firmly as they hauled him to his feet and back into captivity.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Tony came awake slowly, blinking sluggishly against the too bright overhead lights. Was he in a hospital? He frowned trying to remember he hadn’t been in a hospital he’d been in a bunker…

 

The flood of memories that returned were very unwelcome. The utter betrayal. His heart thumped painfully, he wanted to curl in on himself. Cap…James….

 

“Glad you’re back in the land of the living Stark.”

 

Tony groaned he knew that voice, and it was very unwelcome. Maybe if he kept his eyes closed.

 

“Can’t ignore me all day.”

 

Groaning Tony finally opened his eyes turning to glare at the black-clad once ex-Director of SHIELD.

 

“I’m not really in the mood Fury,” He groused, and the man cocked his head to the side.

 

“I can sympathize Stark, but as much as it pains me I need your help.”

 

That got him curious he sat up slowly, painfully, “With what?”

 

"Well, I currently have a world-class assassin locked up who refuses to speak to anyone.”

 

Tony froze, Winter Soldier, “No Cap? Last I seen of them, they were leaving,” Stark mumbled bitterly.

 

“Maybe so, but something happened, we found a truck overturned about a mile away, empty, and the Winter Solider was waiting with you…minus an arm.”

 

Tony tried not to let his surprise show, he’d come back?  “What?” he finally managed completely confused.  Fury settled comfortably beside the bed.

 

“He turned himself over without fuss, we have him settled relatively comfortably in a holding cell. He refuses to say a word though.”

 

Stark felt off-balance, why had he come back?

 

“We were hoping you would maybe talk to him,” Fury continued and Tony froze, remembering what Cap had done, what they had done. He clenched his fists in rage, Fury could go to hell. He was about to tell the man so when he was stalled by a raised hand.

 

“I know he’s not your favorite person at the moment but there is something you should know.” Fury set a file on the bed beside him. “We had limited intel on the Winter Soldier, despite knowing of his existence for years. He’d pop up every so often then disappear, a ghost. We had no idea who he was until Cap gave us a name; Steve Rogers.”

 

Tony reached for the file opening it slowly, on top was a memorandum filled with dark black lines of redacted information. Clever hazel eyes widened as he skimmed through the text and the horrible truth became clearer.

 

“There were two?” he mumbled.

 

Fury hummed, “It would appear the history books got it wrong, Erksine used the serum twice….once on James Barnes, known as Captain America and the other, his best friend, a man named Steve Rogers.”

 

Tony leafed through the old papers, “How did we not know?”

 

Fury leaned forward than looking surprisingly pensive, "They scrapped the program, and Barnes was turned over to do bond drives with the war effort, while Rogers…he was sent to a secret facility.”

 

Tony paused on a page;

 

_The subject was left in an ice bath for twenty-four hours, significant core temperature drop stopped subjects heart for an extended time period. Doctors were able to successfully resuscitate. Will try forty-eight-hour time length next._

He looked at Fury shocked, “He was experimented on?”

 

The other man looked grim, “Look at the signature,” Tony looked down, and his heart stuttered under the reactor in his chest; Howard Stark.

           

The world tilted dangerously and suddenly Stark needed to lay back down. 

 

“Sorry to spring this on you Stark, but we don’t have a lot of time here. We need to figure out what to do with him.”

 

Tony swallowed thickly it was a goddam emotional roller-coaster and one he really wanted to get off. Closing his eyes, he pushed aside his own raging inner turmoil. He knew Fury was right the Accords Council would want him, the Winter Soldier and god knows what they’d do to him…and if the file was right, it wasn’t just Hydra that was responsible for what had happened to the Steve Rogers.

           

“Ok I have an idea,” Tony finally nodded as he moved to get out of the bed. "I'll talk to him, just get me some pants."

 

-#-#-#-

 

He sat unmoving in the cell, back to the wall as he stared listlessly at the door. Reminding himself that he belonged here. At least if he was in here Hydra couldn’t get to him, couldn’t trigger him…he wasn’t a danger to anyone here.

 

He had got Stark to safety though, that was what was most important. The rest was…he shook his head, he had to answer for his crimes. He was hoping justice would be swift, although he knew he didn’t deserve it. Whatever they decided for him though he wouldn’t fight it. They had every right to make him pay for his crimes.

           

Just as the thought crossed his mind the door slid open and the last person he’d ever expected to see stepped in.

 

 _Anthony Stark_ his battered mind supplied before reminding him, _I killed his parents._

He looked better than when Steve had seen him last, some of the bruising had faded, but it had been a couple of days. He had a terribly dark bruise at his temple, and something in Steve stirred. He looked like he needed more rest, a meal, he felt his remaining hand twitch at his side, he wanted to cup his face. Run his fingers across the bruise tenderly check that he was ok.

           

He shook his head frowning, Soldat did not have these thoughts, _Steve_ his mind corrected. He spotted the gauntlet on the man’s hand then, and Steve understood. Nodding he stood slowly, unfolding his full six, foot seven inches, his joints aching duly from prolonged inactivity. He caught the look of fear that Stark tried to mask, _Anthony_ his mind supplied, as the hand in the red and gold twitched.

           

Carefully he closed the distance between them, the shorter man having to crane his neck upwards as he approached. He paused before him, both silent a long moment, Sol- _Steve_ he remained himself searching dark eyes. He wasn’t looking for forgiveness, he didn’t deserve it. He wasn’t sure what he hoped to see, but just looking at the man was enough for him.

           

Without a word, he fell to his knees before Stark bowing his head he waited. The silence was thick, as the minutes stretched on and neither moved. Steve thought perhaps Sta- _Anthony_ was hesitant. He needn’t be, he was glad it was _Anthony_ he deserved his vengeance. Steve moved his head then lower using his one arm to place the gauntlet on the back of his head to show he understood.

           

He heard the mechanical whir and he closed his eyes, at least it would mean an end to the jumbled of his fragmented mind. Suddenly the noise stopped and the hand pulled back, “Jesus,” Anthony was saying, he didn’t look up.

 

“Christ Rogers,” the voice was saying and he froze in place.

 

His name…

           

He looked up through the wild tangle of his hair, Anthony was looking down at him expression indecipherable. Moving slowly, he squatted before him, pushing long blonde hair from his eyes.

 

“Steve?” he tried hesitantly and Steve felt that. His name. That was his name on Anthony’s lips; he was Steve.

           

He nodded but his neck felt heavy, he wanted him to say it again.

 

“Steve, we want to help you, I want to help you.” He spoke carefully, and Steve cocked his head to the side curious.

 

“Why?” he rasped.

 

Anthony sighed running a hand through tousled locks, “I’m not sure,” and Steve thought he looked it. “But I think though, I may need to right some wrongs.”

           

Steve nodded he understood that, the need to make it right. Anthony was looking at him again pensive, “We need to reboot you so to speak, remove that programming, and work on maybe getting yourself back.  I know where we can if you’re willing.”

 

Steve nodded cautiously, “I would like that,” his voice sounded harsh to his own ears, he couldn’t really remember a time when it hadn’t.

           

“Right, ok,” he nodded, “Come with me then.” Anthony was standing holding out his hand, tentative Steve reached for it, feeling strong metal fingers pull him upright he staggered a bit lopsided before managing to right himself.

 

Anthony settled a hand on his chest, “I am sorry,” Steve said truly meaning it, he didn’t know what it was worth coming from him, but he was, more than anything.

           

To his surprise, Tony returned the apology, "I am sorry too. For what was done to you, what _they_ did to you, all of them.”

 

Steve blinked, he didn’t understand, but Tony was leaving and Steve followed docile behind him. He’d decided there was only person that deserved his trust; Anthony Stark.

 

-#-#-#-

 

“Do you think you can help him?” Tony watched the sleeping face of the Winter Soldier, surprised to realized he was worried about him.

 

T’Challa patted his back, “I think we can, we have the very best in medical technologies here, he will be safe do not worry.”

           

Tony nodded pensively, "Please keep me updated, no one is to know he is here…no one.”

 

 T’Challa raised a questioning eyebrow but didn't pry, "As you wish."

 

 Sighing Tony turned to leave, “Thanks again.”

 

T’Challa nodded, “What will you do now?”

 

Tony Stark rubbed a hand through already messy brown locks, “What I always do, rebuild.”

 

The King nodded sagely, “Best of luck Iron Man.”

 

Tony nodded before disappearing to the landing pad, worrying a lip as he boarded. He still had a hell of a lot of emotional baggage to sort through.

 

-#-#-#-

 

2017

 

Steve breathed deep eyes panning the horizon as the sun sank slowly, the bloody red colour both beautiful and haunting. He loved the sunsets here, it was peaceful and quiet. Leaning back against the sun-warmed rock he closed his eyes, enjoying the silence in his head. All those voices that had rattled around in there were finally, slowly, silencing.

           

Steve smelled him first, the familiar cologne he wore, his enhanced nose picking it up on the wind. He heard him next, sneakers crackling across the ground.  “Hey Snow-cone!” the cheery yell had a gentle grin tugging at the corners of his lips.

 

Slowly he turned to face the other man, “Anthony,” he greeted in his low husky rumble.

 

Tony sighed, “How many times…Anthony is an old man name.” He wrinkled his nose, but kept right on going, “Love the man bun suits you, up for a game?”

 

Nodding Steve stood carefully able to follow Anthony’s disjointed speech. Moving to follow the other man into the small, but pleasant hut T’Challa had lent him. Anthony followed talking a mile a minute about his latest project, what was going on with the Avengers, and the others. Steve nodded where appropriate as they settled before the chess board. Anthony often stopping by to play, in the six months he's been out of cryo Anthony had visited him roughly 10 times.

           

At first, Steve had figured it had been to make sure he wasn’t going to run, but sometimes Anthony would just come to sit, and didn’t say much at all. Steve figured he wasn’t very good company, he was still struggling with his social skills. He did feel perhaps he was getting better though, and he really wanted too. He wanted to get better talking with Anthony. The man was all go and movement, he was flash and fun, and everything that Steve was not.

 

Steve often felt like he was stuck, silent and unmoving; while Anthony was like a star, brilliant and so far out of his reach it was laughable. Still, …it didn't stop Steve from _wanting._ And he did want, for the first time since he couldn’t remember when. He couldn’t remember a time that he’d thought of anything beyond simple mission parameters, but his head was finally clear, the brainwashing, the experimental drugs, and he was working on being whole again. On being a person once more.

           

Anthony struck first, taking his pawn, Steve smiled internally, this was why he always beating him at chess. Tony reacted before thinking, Steve played the long game. The game carried on Anthony chatting until suddenly he wasn’t. Steve moved to checkmate and still, Anthony was silent. No dramatics about losing yet again and Steve finally looked up, hazel eyes not on the board but on him, dark and pensive.

           

Steve had always had an astute student of human nature, it was something he’d must have had even before everything. It had allowed him to survive, to be able to read his handlers as easily as it had allowed him to read his targets. So he knew at this moment, Anthony had something he really didn’t want to say.

 

“Coffee?” he asked roughly, voice grinding, he winced he hated the way he sounded. He thought perhaps he remembered a time when he didn’t sound like this. When his voice wasn’t a harsh growl on the best of days.

           

"Yes, please," the other said softly, Steve navigated the small space easy in his movements, used to making due with one arm. He set the kettle on to boil, and when he turned back Tony sat with a long metal case on the table. Steve had an idea what was in that case, and suddenly things were falling into place.

           

“Captain Barnes came back….he and the others,” Anthony said softly, and Steve stiffened, he hadn’t see Bucky since. “He apologized Steve,” Anthony was still talking, it wasn’t his usual animated self though, it was soft and hesitant as if he sounded unsure.

 

“So did the others, they agreed to the terms,” he was looking at Steve then an expression so open and honest, and fearful at the same time. “They want to work together again, and it would be good to have them back….would be good…” he sounded almost as if he was trying to reassure himself. Anthony was looking out the window then eyes far away, and no doubt his mind with it.

 

"But?" Steve prompted as quite as the low growl would allow.

 

Tony looked back at him, “He asked if he could find you.”

 

Steve sighed, the kettle whistled and he turned back to it deftly filling two mugs with the premium roast that T’Challa kept in stock for him. He handed one mug to Tony and kept one for himself, settling back in his spot eyeing the man over the gleaming case.

           

“What did you say?”

 

“I said I’d have to see,” Anthony looked down at his cup taking a sip and humming in appreciation. “T’Challa likes you more, he never gives me the good stuff.”

 

Steve managed a small smile before he flipped open the case, a beautifully made, arm nestled inside. He looked from the arm to Tony and back. He knew what it meant, it meant coming back. To rejoining the world, to seeing Bucky again.

 

“I know it’s a lot, and you don’t have to decide right now, and I know you know what it means.” Tony sighed scrubbing a hand through his hair, “Before you make any decisions though you need to read this.”

 

He slid a tablet across the table, and Steve frowned, “What is it?” he asked.

           

Tony’s smile looked brittle and wan, “It’s your file,” he cocked his head. He’d seen his Winter Solider file, read it dozens of times, committed it to memory. He would never forget the faces of those he’s killed, the lives he ruined. It was not right he did that.

           

“Not Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers.”

 

 Steve was surprised he looked down at the tablet in his hand.

 

“I’m gonna turn in for the night, ok if I stay in the usual room?” he jerked his thumb behind him. Steve nodded not really paying attention as he reached for the tablet, his curiosity growing. He barely noticed as Anthony disappeared into the small bedroom.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Tony stared at the ceiling listening to the noises from outside, a cool night breeze brushing his skin. What was he doing?  Why was he here? He sure as shit wasn’t here for Bucky that was for damn sure. The hangdog look Cap had given him as he brought his team back, had been somewhat satisfying. Some spiteful part of him had wanted to rub it in Cap’s face that his ‘Stevie’ had trusted Tony more than him.

           

He hadn’t though, and maybe that had shown more maturity then he’d thought he’d possessed. Still with Cap, Falcon, and Wanda back in the fold he’d been feeling a little outnumbered. Pepper was busy with the company, and Rhodey was fighting the good fight with the Accords, truth be told he was lonely. With Steve, he felt less lonely…he grinned at the irony of it.

           

He thought back to the man no doubt pouring over the file and felt his heart drop, selfishly he hadn’t wanted to show Steve the files. He’d just wanted to ask him to come back with him. Only Steve deserved to know, deserved to know that his father, had been the first one to experiment on him. Hydra may have broken him, but not before the United States Military complex had tried.

           

Tony dozed lightly, and when morning came he rose half expecting Steve to be gone. Disappear into the world and never look back, Tony wouldn’t blame him. If everyone some deserved a little happiness it was Steve Rogers, who’d volunteered to fight the good fight, but ended up losing more than most.

 

He was both surprised and relieved to find him standing in the doorway, new metal arm gleaming in the early morning light. Tony’s breath caught, Steve was an imposing figure on a good day, he knew from the meticulously kept files Steve had been 5'5 before the serum after he'd been 6'5, and then Hydra had taken a crack at it, and now he pushed to 6’7, all imposing muscle and metal.

           

“Steve?” he asked softly, and the big man turned to him, face as impassive as ever. Tony wasn’t sure he even remembered how to emote anymore.

 

“You need someone in your corner Anthony,” he said softly, giving him one of his small half smiles. “I’ll guard your back.”

           

Tony grinned, relief washing through him, a relief he didn’t know he’d been wanting so much, “Thank you.”

 

-#-#-#-

 

He’d read the file through and had felt nothing. No relief, no closure, not even rage. It was like reading a story about someone else. Much of the documentation had been heavily redacted, but he’d understood the jist of it. He couldn’t remember any of it, perhaps brief flashes and moments, but he might as well have been reading about an unknown person. He’d understood why Anthony had been hesitant to give it to him, the name that kept appearing again and again was Howard Stark.

 

He understood, but it changed nothing, Anthony was worth protecting, and he would have his back no matter what. Even if it meant going back.

 

Steve knew they’d be waiting, specifically James would be waiting for him. So, when they touched down he wasn’t all the surprised to see Captain America on the landing pad. He had avoided Bucky for a year after all, and when they parted it was because Steve had forced them into an accident.

           

He hadn’t been dreading the confrontation per se, but he wasn't eager for it, and as he stepped off the plane, he wasn't sure what to expect. Maybe a punch, maybe yelling, certainly not the bone-crushing hug he got. Unsure what to do about the contact he remained still until the slightly shorter man released him looking misty-eyed.

 

“Stevie,” he’d said tugging him into the compound and away, Steve turned back to Anthony helpless, the other man looked at him a little sadly as he stood with hands in his pockets. Steve wanted to go back, he felt better with Anthony, like he could be himself.

           

 _Go_ he mouthed silently and Steve nodded allowing Bucky to haul him inside. The man talked a mile a minute, and every other sentence out of his mouth started with, “Hey remember when…”

 

Steve wanted to roll his eyes, and tell Bucky that no he did not remember. He didn’t remember much of anything, the doctors had said he’d had a lot of damage to his long-term memory, every so often something would surface but it was painful, and made his headache. The doctors didn’t think he’d ever fully regained all his lost memories. Steve wasn’t yet sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

           

There was no point telling Bucky though as he introduced everyone so quickly Steve felt like he was caught in a whirlwind. He gave him the grand tour before dragging him into his quarters for some alone time. Once away from curious eyes, the man finally began to slow down, as he finished telling him some sort of story about Steve getting beaten in an ally the man paused, face suddenly solemn.

           

“Stevie, why did you….why did you…” he trailed off looking frustrated and lost.

 

Steve figured he knew what he was trying to ask. He couldn’t understand why he felt the need to ask it though, the answer seemed perfectly obvious to him.

 

“Not right,” he rasped, “What we did to Anthony, what we were planning to do.”

           

Bucky flinched hunching his shoulders, looking steadily at the ground, “I was just trying to protect you,” he said softly.

 

Steve felt… _something_ , something he hadn’t felt in a long time. He was working on ‘feelings’ the doctors had told him it was important for him to recognize them, to not ignore them, to acknowledge them and give a voice to them. They wanted him to be honest, Steve understood the mission parameters, it was simple and straight forward. Although at times he was still floundering when it came to understanding all the social nuances.

           

“I understand,” he answered, “I appreciate that, but I do not need to be protected.” Steve was pleased with himself, and Bucky looked up at him surprised, and a little confused and hurt. 

 

Steve didn’t really know what to do next, he needed to regroup, “I would like to go to my quarters now.”

 

Bucky jumped up, “Yes of course.”

           

The man was silent then showing him to a room, just down the hall from himself, Steve stepped in, his duffle already on the neatly made bad. It was bigger than his house in Wakanda, not that he was really fussed about the size. He’d spent the better part of his existence in various labs.

 

“Bathrooms through there,” he gestured to the doorway on the far side, “I’m a couple doors down, Tasha is in the hall as well.”

 

Steve nodded, “Thanks, _Bucky,”_ the name felt odd on his tongue but it seemed to make the other man happy.

 

“You’re very welcome,” he looked undecided a moment before he stepped into Steve’s space, the big man watching warily, figuring he knew what was coming, Bucky was hugging him again.

A few minutes later he was released and Bucky gave him a tight smile before turning, “I’m glad you’re back.”

 

He left then and Steve finally exhaled.

           

He stood unmoving for long minutes as he counted to ten and sorted through the ‘feelings’ again. He was having a hard time putting names to them, to fully understand them. Hydra didn't want the Asset to have feelings, so Steve had forgotten them along with almost everything else. Being in a new space, he was feeling overwhelmed and a little unnerved. Turning to his duffle he pulled out his headphones and tablet.

 

“Where would Anthony be,” he murmured nearly coming out of his skin when he received a reply.

 

“Perhaps I can help Sargent Rogers,” he crouched immediately eyes narrowing as he surveyed the room for threats. “Boss programmed me to be of assistance to you,” the voice continued in an Irish lilt and Steve felt a low growl rumble his chest and ruined vocal cords.

           

“Who is your Boss?” he rasped hands moving slowly to one of his concealed knives, “Mr. Stark, I am his AI FRIDAY.”

 

 Steve relaxed marginally, “Anthony?”

 

“Absolutely, he is currently in the workshop shall I take you to him?”

 

Steve felt the adrenaline slowly bleed from him leaving him weary, and wrung out.

 

“Yes please.”

 

-#-#-#-

 

Tony idly spun one of his designs, eyes darting back to the door in anticipation, FRIDAY had said she was bringing Steve down, and Tony wasn’t sure if he was eager or hesitant to see how’d it gone with Bucky and the others. He’d been worrying and fretting ever since they’d returned to the compound. Second, guessing himself since asking Steve to return. He’d done it out of pure selfishness, he’d wanted to see the man more. Hell, he’d been to Wakanda more times in 6 months then he’d ever been in his life. Not that the place wasn’t a tech wet dream, but it wasn’t practical for him to keep disappearing there, Pepper’s words.

           

He’d felt he was getting to know Steve pretty well, and he’d seen the man come a long, long way from the distant, vacant-eyed assassin that had turned himself over that bleak day. He’d learned Steve Rogers was extremely intelligent, he rarely spoke, but when he did it was with purpose and reason, he had an extremely dry sense of humour and was sarcastic as all get out.  

           

The door finally opened and a stone-faced Winter Solider strode in, well more of a prowl into the workshop. Tony opened his mouth to call a greeting but paused. Steve’s face spoke volumes he was clearly not in the mood to chat. Tony watched as he stopped before a blank concrete wall, turning he sat with his back to it as he pulled on the wireless headphones Tony had given him. He poked at his tablet for a moment before closing his eyes and tipping his head back.

           

Tony exhaled, heart breaking a bit. Today must have been very hard for him, he’d kept up with all the doctor’s notes and recommendations about strategies and triggers, he knew Steve was trying his best. Tony was proud of him, he was following the steps the doctors had set out from him. One of his calming tactics was music, Tony had got him state of the art noise canceling headphones and had set him up with a Spotify account. Steve had been elated, he’d actually kind of grinned when Tony had shown him how it’d worked. Tony periodically took a peek at what he’d listened to from time to time, and it never failed to amuse him. He’d expected the man to only listen to classical music or something from his own decade. To his delight though, Steve listened to everything. He’d worked his way through the decades, then genres, everything from country classics to Norwegian Death Metal, that one he had thought rather fitting for the assassin. He hadn’t limited himself to just English music either. He seemed to have very broad, very eclectic tastes when it came to music.

           

“What’s he listening to now Fri?” Tony asked softly.

 

The AI seemed amused, “Musicals Boss.”

 

Tony chuckled, as he turned back to his work, his own rock playlist starting up. Steve would come to talk to him when he was good and ready.

           

Turns out he wasn’t ready for a while, Tony realized when a metal hand tapped his shoulder startling him out of his thoughts. Steve was regarding him softly is he could call it that, eyes a little hooded from sleep, and long hair rumpled and disheveled.

 

 “Hey Steve-o, how’s it going?”

 

The man dropped next to him on a stool, headphones slung around his neck, looking somewhat small despite his enormous size.

 

“That well eh?”

 

Steve gave him a rather flat-eyed look, "I've had better days," he finally rasped. At first Tony had felt for Steve when he spoke, his voice sounded so raw and pained. The doctors had assured him he wasn’t in actual pain, but severe trauma had ruined his vocal cords, and Tony hadn’t wanted to hear anymore. Now the dark husky tone sent pleasant shivers up Tony’s spine.

           

"Want to talk about it?" he offered.

 

 Steve sighed, running a hand through messy locks, “I am not the Winter Soldier,” he announced, looking determined, “I’m not Steve Roger either,” he looked at Tony then and for a moment he thought he saw a touch of despair in his eyes, “Who am I?”

           

Tony whistled through his teeth, “Not a simple answer snow angel.” Tony frowned looking pensive, “I’m not all that sure that any of us know who we really are. People change Steve, things don’t stay the same, the world moves on, time and tides take their toll.”

           

Steve’s blue eyes were piercing, as if they could see into his soul, weighing and measuring.

 

“Can you tell Bucky that?” he finally rasped.

 

Tony laughed, “I’ve tried, he’d a stubborn Capcicle that’s for sure.”

           

Steve sighed sounding resigned, “Every other sentence starts with, ‘remember when?’,”

 

Tony just grinned, “Remember when I beat you in chess?” he teased.

 

Steve gave a small huff that could have been a laugh, “That never happened.”

 

Tony grinned, “Not yet it hasn’t.”

 

-#-#-#-

 

Steve’s days took on routine, he liked routine. It helped make things more manageable. He liked the predictability of it. He’d train with Bucky for a bit and listen to him talk about the ‘old days’ and be morose about how things changed. Steve wanted to roll his eyes, change wasn't bad.

 

He’d take his lunch down to eat with Anthony, and then he’d return to his room to do his breathing exercises, listen to music, tidy, read, and generally hide until he could sneak out get dinner and disappear back down to the workshop. The others, however, seemed determined to include him in life at the compound, but they were still walking on eggshells around him. He understood why, and he couldn’t blame them for it. It didn’t stop it from bothering him however, he just wanted to be….normal.

           

The only person who treated him normally was Anthony. Or _his_ Anthony as he thought of him. Anthony asked him to call him ‘Tony’ at least ten times a day, but Steve didn’t want to. Everyone called him ‘Tony’ he was only Anthony to him.

 

“Alright big man, checkup time,” Anthony appeared before him a tray of tools under one arm, Steve looked at the tray curiously. “For your arm, it’s a finely tuned machine and hitting the brick wall that is Cap’s head may damage it.”

 

Steve’s lips turned up at the corner, he moved to sit on a stool by the workbench as Anthony adjust a light, putting on some sort of magnifying glasses before bending to work. Steve watched the dark head bent over his arm, Anthony pressed close as he delicately adjusted his arm chatting away about anything and everything that popped into his head.

           

“What are you listening to now?” Tony asked, and Steve grunted as Tony hit something and his hand twitched involuntarily. “Christ, sorry Steve did I hurt you?” he pulled back immediately, looking up at him, dark eyes almost devastated. Steve felt something, something in his chest, warm and…unexplainable.

           

“No didn’t hurt,” he assured Anthony, the inventor looked doubtful. “Truly,” he assured the man. Something painful in his chest squeezing as Tony cautiously when back to work, bending to his task as clever fingers worked with the precision of a surgeon.

 

“ _Hamilton_ ,” he finally answered Anthony’s questions. Dark eyes looked up at him confused before his brow cleared and he grinned widely.

 

“Oh yeah? Any good?”

 

Steve nodded allowing Tony to get back to work.

           

Still watching him, Steve found himself leaning closer to see, Anthony, paused chuckling before looking up at Steve. He found himself inches away from the other man’s face, he was smiling at him and Steve smelled the musky cologne he favored, coupled with coffee, and mint.

 

Anthony didn’t move, and neither did Steve.

 

"You're in my light," the inventor's voice was whisper soft, Steve still didn’t move. He found himself suddenly looking at Anthony’s lips, and a new, intense heat ripped through him. It was raw, hot, and unidentifiable.

           

“Steve,” he whispered, eyes fluttering and the ex-Assassin wanted to simultaneously run away and get closer. Just then an alarm sounded and Steve reacted on instinct he reached for Tony grabbing him as they tumbled to the floor as he splayed himself on top of him his only thought to protect his charge while he looked for the threat.

 

Anthony wheezed beneath him, “Ouch,” he mumbled, "Steve," he tried to wiggle out from under him. Steve rested more of his weight on him keeping him still. “Steve it’s the alarm I need to go,” Steve only half heard him, his eyes panning the lab. The alarm finally stopped.

 

“Steve, I need to go fight the bad guys.”

 

Grunting Steve finally rolled off him then, easily gaining his feet he held an arm out to Anthony. Accepting it the slighter man stood, “Finish your arm later,” he gave him a pat and turned heading for the suit.

           

Steve watched fascinated as the suit crawled around him settling in place, and suddenly Anthony was gone and Iron Man was before him.

 

“Sorry big guy, but you’re not cleared for field work yet. But FRIDAY will set you up you can watch the feed from my helmet and listen to the others”.

 

Steve nodded in understanding, it had been one of the conditions of his return. He didn’t like it though, he needed to be out there, he needed to protect Anthony. The helmet flipped down then.

 

“Wish me luck.”

 

Steve watched as he blasted out of the building heading for the skies.

 

“Good luck Anthony.”

 

-#-#-#-

 

Tony was getting tired; this stupid fight had dragged on far longer than it should have. There had been a lot of chatter on the coms, much to the Caps chagrin as he tried to keep them together, but it was clear that frustration was the prevalent mood. They had no idea where the stupid little bug machines were coming from, who made them, or what the hell any of them wanted. 

           

“Iron Man anything?” Cap was addressing him and Tony really wanted to roll his eyes, he had FRIDAY working her way through secret government documents to see if this was some sort of cover-up fall out, but nothing had changed in the two minutes since he’d last asked.

 

“No Captain Impatient I do not,” he all but snapped, he was not super pleased to be here, he wasn’t sure what had been happening between him and Steve at the lab but wanted to get back there and see.

           

Suddenly there was a private call coming through, he recognized the number immediately, muting his com he picked it up.

 

“Steve?” he answered unable to hide his surprise.

 

“Anthony, I have found the robots. They were created by Dr. Egan Sullivan, his address is-“

 

 Tony was sputtering in disbelief, “What? How?”

 

There was a pause before Steve’s distinct rasp explained as if it was the most natural thing in the world, “Facebook.”

 

Tony nearly fell out of the sky, “You looked him up on Facebook?”

 

Steve hummed, "He posted pictures of these robots. He got a lot of likes.”

 

This was one of the more surreal conversations he’s had, Steve had rendered him utterly speechless.

 

“Anthony?” Steve rumbled in his ear, and Tony didn’t even correct him about using his giving name.

 

“Yeah, um ok, ok,” he mumbled mentally gaining his bearings again. “Thanks, big guy, I’ll let the others know.”

 

Steve grunted and the line cut, Tony relayed the information to the others. The fight ended soon after, and Tony went through motions of the clean-up and debrief in a daze trying to get his mind around that had happened. Steve, had figured it out. Steve. Steve Rogers who’d spent most of his life in and out cryo, hell Bucky could barely use his phone, and Steve had figured out Facebook in a few hours.

           

Finally dismissed Tony was all but running back to the compound, the others had talked about going out before heading back but Tony waved them off he just had to see Steve. 

 

Stumbling into the lab he found the big man calmly eating Chinese food, as FRIDAY played an old Western on one of the shop screens. Tony came up short, Steve turned slurping noodles with a nod.

 

“Hungry?” he asked and Tony walked towards him as if a moth drawn to a flame, finding a soft smile.

 

“Yeah,” he said.

 

Steve nodded, handing over a cartoon of beef and broccoli. Tony wondered if he was dreaming,

 

“Anthony?” Steve asked metal fingers expertly maneuvered chopsticks, 

 

“Yeah?” Tony’s mouth felt dry, words and thoughts colliding in his mind, begging to be spoken.

 

“What’s Instagram?”

 

Tony had hit his quota of surprise for the day, with a grin he dug into his food, “Well it’s mostly pictures.”

 

In the background, the theme for _El Dorado_ played.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Something had changed between them that night, there was a sudden connection that hadn’t been there before. Steve was, for lack of a better word, more open. With him at least, to the others he was still standoffish and silent, preferring to observe than interact despite the good Captains attempts to draw him in with his ‘remember when,’ it had actually become a bit of a joke between him and Steve. Tony only felt a little guilty about it.

           

That being said Tony would be lying if he said he didn’t zealously horde Steve to himself, inordinately pleased that the man chooses to let him in and not the others. So much so he’d basically moved into the compound just so he could be around Steve as often as possible. He’d tried to justify it to Pep as being able to better keep tabs on the team, but she had seen right through him, just as she always had.

 

_“Why don’t you tell him you like him?” She said extremely reasonably over lunch on a day full of otherwise boring board meetings._

_“He knows I like him, we’re friends,” Tony said the words but he knew he was lying._

_So, did Pepper, she rolled her eyes, “Denial isn’t healthy.”_

_Snorting Tony dug into the salad, “Neither is falling for the guy who killed your parents.”_

_Sharp green eyes regarded him thoughtfully, “I think you’ve already have forgiven him on that front.”_

_Tony sighed, she was right. His mom’s death still stung, but having seen Steve’s files, knowing what was done to him, he felt the swell of impotent rage that came when he thought of everything Steve had been through._

_Pepper was smiling knowingly._

_“Shut up,” he groused going back to his Quinoa and Kale salad.  “This salad is awful,” he muttered and Pepper laughed outright at him._

Tony grunted as whatever bizarre creature Loki had conjured up backhanded him into the side of a building. He groaned as something popped in his already fragile chest.

 

“Are you ok Anthony?” the soft gravelly voice in his ear had become a comfort the last two months. Steve still hadn’t been cleared for the field, he was due to go through a battery of tests shortly however to see about upgrading his status. So, for the moment, and ever since the ‘Facebook incident’ as he called it he’d kept Steve on a private com with him during calls.

           

“Remember when you asked me what kale was?” he gasped trying not to verbally convey the current pain he was in, and deflect Steve.

 

“Remember when you got thrown into a building a broke your ribs?” Steve returned husky growl clearly having none of Tony’s bullshit.

 

Tony gave up and groaned for real. “Damit how did you know?”

 

“Heard it.”

 

Huffing Tony managed to free himself, “Stupid super soldier hearing.”

 

The other just hummed, silent for a moment before, “Send Captain America in, focus on the leg joints, you and Falcon rain hell from above.”

 

Tony grunted in acknowledgment relaying the information to the others, surprised when they listened without argument. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one sick of Loki’s shit. As he ‘rained hell’ on the spider-like creature he and Steve continued to play their favorite game.

 

“Remember when you made me watch all those spaghetti Westerns?” Tony dodged a flailing arm.

 

“Remember when you made me try tofu?” Tony laughed at that, Steve’s face had been priceless, even though he’d cleaned his plate.  Steve always cleaned his plate, he did not believe in wasting food. No matter how bad he thought it was.

 

The fight was winding down then Steve’s plan proving successful, Loki vanished, and the insect thing was finally dying. High on adrenaline and endorphins, Tony returned with, “Remember when I asked you to go see _Hamilton?”_  

 

There was a heartbeat of silence and Tony finally caught up with what he’d actually said. He wanted to groan he hadn’t meant to ask….

 

“Really?” came the rasp he’d voice.

 

Tony exhaled, “Yeah.”

 

“Remember when I said yes?”

 

Tony fist pumped, trying to play it cool over the chat link. Biting his lip, he couldn’t help the grin that stretched his face, as he dropped to join the others still floating on cloud nine.

 

“Stark!” Cap was giving him a solid pat that had Tony’s ribs jarring, he grunted but didn’t stop smiling he couldn’t.

 

In his ear, Steve let out a long wheezing sigh, “Ass.”

 

Tony chuckled, “What’s up Spangles?”

 

“Great plan today, you really called it out there.” The other added their agreement, “Last few months you’ve been making a lot of really good calls in the field.” 

 

Tony shrugged, “Would like to take credit, but that goes to Steve.”

 

The others looked curious, and Tony realized that he’d never actually told them explicitly that Steve had been remoting joining them on calls. “He’s been watching, helping out,” Tony clarified then.

 

Bucky was staring at him intently an odd sort of look in his eye. “Really?” he asked softly.

 

Tony nodded slowly unsure if he was about to catch hell or now, “Yes?”

           

Suddenly Bucky was hugging him tightly, and it was only his suit that kept his ribs from sustaining any more damage.

 

“Is he hugging you?” Steve was in his ear sounding resigned.

 

Tony patted the Cap on the back, “You ok Buckster?” he asked and the man was pulling away eyes suspiciously moist.

           

"Thanks, Tony," he said finally looking him in the eyes, and Tony was confused as all get out. Before he could ask the Cap was moving away starting the clean-up and the others followed, leaving Tony confused and little off balance.

           

“Do you know what that was about Deep Freeze?’

 

“Not a clue, he does love hugs though,” Steve sounded just as confused as he did.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Steve stared at his reflection, barely recognizing himself in the mirror. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d worn a suit. He had vague recollections of a dress uniform from before but like all those memories it seemed to belong to someone else. So, for all, he could really remember this was the first time he’d actually worn something outside his ‘murder cloths’ as Anthony called them, and hand me downs from Bucky.

           

He smoothed his metal hand down the expensive feeling material, the suit was a deep blue, the dress shirt black and crisp. He straightened in the mirror turning, he didn’t really care about how he looked normal, but tonight he did…tonight he wanted to look good. He wanted Anthony to notice how he looked. So much so he’d actually brushed his hair gathering the long locks up in a high ponytail, pulling it out of his face.

           

A soft rap came at the door, and a familiar voice called, “Are you decent?”

 

Steve moved to open the door, “Not really a moniker that is often applied to me,” he rasped down at the shorter man who was looking far too good for Steve. Anthony made it look so effortless, perfectly put together, and completely comfortable in a suit, like he was born to it. 

           

“Well look at you Winterfell, clean up nice,” Anthony was looking him over and Steve had a compulsion to show off a little.

 

“Not as good as you,” he returned pleased when Anthony flushed a little, cheeks pink. Steve had noticed lately that complements seemed to disarm the man, he would flush prettily and Steve found himself wanting to do it again and again.

 

“Well it’s hard to look as good as me,” he tried to play off the compliment as he turned, “Ready?”

 

Steve nodded following the man out of the compound and to a waiting car. It was a small little sports car, one of Anthony’s favorite so Steve said nothing as he folded his big frame almost in half to fit.

 

Anthony, however, noticed, “I didn’t even think, moron that I am, let’s get another car.”

 

Steve waved him off, “Not a problem, fit in smaller spaces before.”

 

Anthony sighed, and Steve hoped he hadn’t mucked this up already, but his date said nothing more as the headed out into the night, “I booked us for dinner at a new place, apparently very exclusive. Had to name drop and everything.”

 

Steve nodded, watching as the scenery passed by. Suddenly realizing it was the first time he’d been out of the compound since arriving.

           

“What’s so funny?” Anthony was asking beside him, Steve hadn’t realized he was ‘smiling’ as Anthony put it. He didn’t actually smile, the last time he tried Anthony had looked terrified and he’s felt bad.

 

“Remember when it was my first time out of the compound?”

 

The other man looked surprised, then guilty, then remorseful and Steve figured he’d messed up again.

 

“I’m sorry,” he started but Anthony waved it away.

 

“No, I’m sorry Steve I didn’t considrer…”

 

“It’s ok, I didn’t think I was allowed out,” he tried to assure him, the other just groaned.

 

“That’s completely my fault, I didn’t….I should have…" he trailed off making a frustrated sound. They were silent a moment before Anthony was speaking to him again.

 

“You are not a prisoner, you are free to come and go as you choose.” He looked resolute, and Steve felt that warmth in his chest again.

 

“I don’t really want to go anywhere else.”

 

-#-#-#-

 

By the time, they’d got to the restaurant Tony thought he’d been able to get the date back on track, well maybe not ‘date’ but he was calling it such in his head and Steve need not know. It had started off rather rough, poor Steve folded up like a chair, before he admitted he’d thought he’d been a prisoner for months. It was wholly Tony’s fault he’d kept him locked up. He felt no better than those assholes who’d experimented on him.

           

Still, as he chatted brightly about this and that the hostess lead them to a little candlelit table, Steve’s eyes never stilled and he took everything in, and Tony knew he wasn’t missing a thing. Tony though only had eyes for him. Taking Peppers frustratingly sound advice he’d admitted to himself he liked the man, Steve was a calm, steady presence in his life, easily one of the lowest maintenance people had spent time around. Usually, people in his life wanted him for something, not Steve. He held no real need for worldly possessions or money, he was content just to be. Tony was still trying to get his mind around that.

           

At the moment, though Tony was appreciating everything that was Steve Rogers in a well-tailored suit. The man was just…big, for lack of a better word. His hands could palm Tony’s head like a basketball, snap a man’s neck with ease yet they could be so gentle as well. His broad shoulders pulled the material of the suit snug, and Tony found himself imagining what it’d be like to climb him like a tree.

 

He grinned, “Remember that time you looked amazing in a suit?”

 

A blonde brow arched, “Remember the time you looked better?”

 

Tony laughed then, and Steve gave his half grin.

           

Tony turned to his menu then, the place was apparently known for its ‘gastro-fusion’ menu but Tony had no idea what any of that meant he just wanted to impress Steve.

 

“Drinks gentlemen?” The waiter appeared smiling pleasantly enough, but seemed a little leery of Steve, the man did give off a bit of an aura.

 

“Scotch, neat please, Steve?” He looked at his dining partner.

 

“Water,” he rasped and the man looked taken aback, but covered well as he turned heading quickly away.

           

Tony looked at Steve thoughtful, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you drink alcohol.”

 

Steve was looking at the menu, “I don’t,” he replied casually.

 

“How come?” Tony asked, his curious nature getting the better of him. He watched as Steve’s brow creased in thought, seemly endless blue eyes finally looking at him.

 

“Something…” he trailed of frowning, shaking his head, Tony knew that look and he felt bad for asking he was trying to remember something. “The smell makes me feel sick,” he finally managed to explain eyes taking on a distant look.

 

“I drank a lot?” It came out as more of a question and Tony fit the pieces together on his own. Bucky had mentioned once they’d told him he couldn’t get drunk, maybe Steve was how they found out.

           

Clearing his throat Tony offered him a gentle smile, “It’s overrated anyway, what do you feel like eating?” They looked at the menus again and by the time the waiter returned Tony had given up trying to decipher and just ordered one of each of everything on the small menu.  Hoping for the best.

 

He soon realized the error of his ways however, when the food came on small plates and bite-sized portions. Tony wanted to bury his head in his hands. It seemed like everything was against him tonight.

           

Steve, being his usual self, politely ate everything placed before him. But Tony was well aware a man of Steve’s size and metabolism would not be sated with just this. When it was all said, and done, the bill was outrageous and even Tony was still hungry.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know the food…”

 

Steve waved the apology away metal hand glinting in the overhead light.

 

“It’s ok, better than Soviet era rations." His gravelly voice making Tony shiver pleasantly.

           

“Still I owe you a more substantial dinner.”

 

They headed out of the exclusive bistro and directly into a crowd of paparazzi. Tony cursed, he had hoped to avoid this, although he really should have known better. Anywhere he went they were sure to follow.

 

They were snapping pictures, yelling questions, and Tony, for the first time since he couldn’t remember how long felt fear. He was terrified for Steve, suddenly panicking that the flashes and commotion would no doubt spark an episode, trigger him somehow. Tony was hurriedly turning to the bigger man trying to control his own overwhelming panic.

           

Steve was looking down at him face neutral as always, without thinking Tony reached for him desperately; fully intending to protect the man. He was completely taken by surprise when Steve easily caught his hand pulled him close, guiding them to the car the valet had waiting without so much as a look at the cameras.

 

By the time, Tony got his bearings again he was in the driver's seat staring at the wheel.

 

“I would drive but I don’t know the way,” Steve spoke calm and collected while Tony felt completely out of control. On instinct, he started the car peeling out leaving the vultures in the dust as he headed for the theatre.

 

“I….you….” Tony couldn’t seem to get the words out, the whole episode felt like some sort of surreal dream.

 

“You?” his passenger prompted.

 

Tony didn’t gather his thoughts until they were parked and he turned fully to face the man practically eating his knees this ridiculous car.

 

“You didn’t freak out!” he finally got out in a rush, Steve blinked at him for a moment before his lips curled back and he bared his teeth in what anyone one else would call a snarl, but Tony knew it was Steve’s way of grinning. As close to a genuine smile the man could manage.

           

“I did not,” he returned, still looking fairly smug.

 

Tony exhaled shaking his head, “I thought you would…and then I didn’t, I should have,” he was falling all over himself unable to articulate what he wanted to say. He was amazed, surprised, and flabbergasted by the turn of events. “Why didn’t you freak out?”

 

The big man shrugged grin fading, “You looked panicked enough for the both of us.”

           

Tony really had no reply to that so he shook his head again, “You’re something, you know that Rogers?”

 

The other shrugged, “Can we go see _Hamilton_ now?”

 

-#-#-#-

 

It took Steve a week after his date to realize that this unknown feeling he’d been having around Anthony was love. Unfortunately, he realized it during the middle of a sparring match with Bucky. His revelation earned him a solid right hook directly in the nose. The resulting crunch had the poor Cap panicking, Clint and Sam yelling as the blood poured down his face. Admits the chaos that erupted in the gym Steve very calmly reached up and snapping his nose back into place without flinching.

           

Everyone went silent, “My fault,” he growled, blood staining the front of his white t-shirt. “I got distracted,” the others blinked at him and Bucky slowly approached hands held in front of him as if Steve would retaliate.

 

“You ok Stevie?” he asked as if he were addressing a small child, Steve wanted to sigh, reminding himself Bucky meant well, he was just trying to look out for his friend but occasionally Steve wanted to thump him one.

           

“Maybe that’s enough for one day,” Sam said softly as well, and Steve tried not to roll his eyes. They were still acting like he was some sort of wild animal, he had a strange compulsion to growl.

 

“Yes, that’s a good idea,” Bucky nodded looking if he wanted to hug Steve again, damn the man and his hugs.

           

“What distracted you?" Clint asked curiously looking around the room, Steve kind of like the man he was a bit of a wild card and rather entertaining by times. 

 

“I realized I was in love,” he answered honestly, and without a hint of embarrassment. He almost smiled at the look of shock on their faces. While the honesty had been a recommendation by the doctors as a way to work through his personal feelings, he found the people around him were often unnerved by complete honesty. It amused him greatly.

 

 Clint was the first to recover is composure grinning widely, “Stark?”

 

“Affirmative," he replied lifting his shirt to wipe the blood off his face, the bleed seemed to have slowed.

 

Sam chuckled shaking his head, and Bucky managed to catch him off guard again gathering him for a hug bloody shirt and all. He often wondered if Bucky had always been a hugger, Anthony seemed to think so, but Steve thought perhaps he’d gotten worse. It happened so often Steve had given up trying to get out it, better to just let it happen, like a bear attack.

           

“Stevie, I’m so happy for you….I didn’t know you preferred men,” he pulled back looking stricken then, “Oh my god all the times we went out with girls, you never seemed interested.” Steve knew what the next words out of his mouth would be, "Remember when we went to Coney island with what was her name…."

 

Steve did roll his eyes this time, barely managing to keep his thoughts to himself. In his mind he heard Anthony’s voice, _remember the time Captain America got nostalgic?_

 

“I don’t like men,” he clarified, the other men looked dubious, “Or women,” he continued, “Just Anthony.”

 

Clint was still grinning, “Fair enough, you told Tony yet?” Steve shook his head, his nose was swelling he could feel it, a minor irritant.

 

“I will do that now,” he turned to go when the three men all got in front of him to halt his progress. All talking over one another.

 

“You can’t just say it!” Bucky looked scandalized.

 

“You should do it right, make it romantic,” Sam.

 

“What if he doesn’t like you back?” Clint looked worried for him

 

Steve sighed, he was thoroughly regretting saying anything, he was beginning to think perhaps keeping one’s thoughts to themselves at times wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. Although Sam maybe did have point, he should try and be romantic, he nodded to himself before looking at the others, “Right, good advice.”

           

He moved around them heading for the shower if he was going to be wooing Anthony he probably shouldn't be covered in blood.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Tony looked up as the door opened and a familiar figure was picking his way across the room, “Hey Steven, how is- oh my god your face!” Tony stopped what he was doing. Hurrying to meet Steve he took the plate of sandwiches from him before turning to study the bruised face of the Winter Soldier. His nose was swollen and had two black eyes blooming nicely.

 

“I’m fine,” he was saying but Tony was gently probing hissing in sympathy.

 

“What happened?”

 

A big hand came up cupping Tony’s hand with his own, “I got distracted during a spar with Bucky,” he explained.

 

Tony rubbed a gentle callused thumb across the bruising, “Bet he felt bad about that.” Steve hummed leaning into this hand. Tony suddenly realized just what he was doing, moved to pull his hand back when Steve held it firm. Tony caught his breath, as those clear eyes held him enthralled.

 

“What distracted you?” Tony found himself asking barely above a whisper, eyes on the lips of the man before him. The blond head leaned down, and Tony rocked onto his toes.

 

“You,” Steve rasped seconds before kissing him.

           

Tony melted instantly, he would have thought Steve would be more aggressive, but he was soft and perhaps a little unsure as they kissed gently. Tony groaned against Steve’s lips as he felt those steely arms wrap around him snugly as they stood there making out like a couple of teenagers in the first throes of love.

           

It was sometimes later when they parted, Steve was giving him his snarl smile and it was the sweetest thing he’d ever seen.

 

“Remember when you kissed me?” Tony breathed.

 

Steve was gathering him close again, “Nope, my memories awful, you better remind me.”

 

-#-#-#-

 

“Pepper I’m going and that’s final.”

 

Steve looked up as Anthony all but stormed into the kitchen scowling, behind him Ms. Potts entered looking more than irritated at her once boss.

 

“Tony, you can’t ignore this, it’s a death threat.”

 

Steve perked up already standing before he gave it conscious thought.

           

Anthony looked at him, assuring him with a small wave and Steve returned reluctantly to his chair. Still watching the exchange, “I get death threats regularly why should I give this one any credence?”

 

 Pepper rolled her eyes, “Because this one is very specific, they are warning you away from the gala Friday and I think you should take it seriously.

           

Bucky who’d been silent during the exchange spoke up, “What’s wrong ma'am?”

 

Pepper never took her eyes of Anthony, “Someone sent a rather suspicions message to Stark Industries, warning Tony not to go to the Maria Stark Foundation Gala Friday.”

           

“I am going,” Anthony said firmly, “Maybe Ms. Potts has a point Tony, better safe than sorry.” Bucky looked worried, Steve followed it all quietly.

 

“I can look after myself Cap,” Anthony said flippantly, Steve had no doubt about that.

           

"Come on Tony be reasonable," Bucky and Pepper were trying again to talk him out of it. Across the chaos, he met Anthony’s dark eyes.

 

“I’ll go,” he rasped, and the kitchen went silent. "With Anthony, I'll go," he clarified firm, knowing they couldn’t argue with him. He’d been officially clear for Avengers duty two days ago, so there was no argument there, and there was no way he’d let anyone get remotely close to Anthony.

           

Pepper looked thoughtful, “The press already thinks you’re Tony’s new bodyguard.”

 

Bucky looked worried, “Stevie you sure? It may be….a lot.” He finished lamely, Steve was amused, he raised an eyebrow at him. Bucky still looked uneasy but said nothing more, and Steve turned back to Anthony, feeling that warm pleasant weight again, especially when he smiled as if asking him if he was sure.

           

Steve had never been surer in his life.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Tony was nervous again, not so much for himself but for his date, “Relax Anthony,” Steve said looking like he didn’t have a care in the world.

 

Tony huffed annoyed, “Why are you not worried?”

 

Steve shrugged, “I’d never let anything happen to you.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes, “Not worried about that worried about everything else,” he mumbled.

           

Steve slid closer to him on the seat of the limo, looking both devastatingly handsome in his all-black suit, devastating and dangerous. Metal fingers were under Tony’s chin then tipping his head, and Steve was kissing him softly, Tony sliding boneless into the seat.

           

They didn’t part until the limo stopped and Happy was clearing his throat with a far too knowing look, Steve looked smug, and Tony felt dazed as without another word his would-be bodyguard was exiting the limo and Tony was scrambling after him. Putting on his press face he waved as the crowd roared, Steve calmly shadowing him. The press was asking him the usual questions; who was he wearing, what the Avengers were up too.

 

One question managed to catch him off guard, “Who is your handsome date tonight Mr. Stark?”

 

Steve wore his usual deadpan expression, and Tony hesitated. Pepper had said the press assumed he was a bodyguard from their last date but he'd never actually agreed to say Steve was a bodyguard.

 

Steve was so much more than that…

           

Looking Steve in the eyes he reached for his metal hand, “Remember when I embarrassed you in front of the world?” he murmured second before turning back to the women asking the question, “This is my boyfriend, Steve Rogers.”

 

-#-#-#-

 

Steve figured he should be a little bit embarrassed, but he seemed to have lost that capacity some time ago. He had just been called Anthony’s boyfriend to basically the entire world and all he could feel was contentment. The smaller man seemed to be fretting enough for the both of him anyway, clutching Steve’s metal arm for all he was worth. Steve was caught between amusement and alertness, he took the threat to Anthony very seriously, as he did his vow to make sure that Tony would be protected at all costs.

           

He stood close enough to the man to be his shadow as Tony moved about the room doing what he did best. Steve was reminded of his first impression of the man again, that too bright star brilliant and ever in motion. Steve was still playing catch up as if that star was just out of reach. He had a brief image of holding tight to a star tail and it made him grin ever so slightly. Tony caught his look, cocking his head curiously as he sipped his cranberry juice. He’d stopped drinking alcohol, or at least he had around Steve after his confused confession.

           

"Remember the time I caught a star?" he rumbled, even more, amused when Anthony looked thoroughly confused. Steve enjoyed that look, when cool composed Anthony Stark would frown at him, bewildered but infinitely curious.

 

“You Steve Rogers, are a troll,” he sniffed and Steve nodded, he knew what that meant Anthony had explained the term to him, he always did. Bucky was horrible for explaining things, most often because he didn’t know himself, but occasionally because he was easily embarrassed.

 

_They were sitting in the Common Area together watching an old black and white romance movie, Bucky’s attempt to jog his memories. Steve didn’t have the heart to tell him he preferred modern day action movies. The other man had looked scandalized when Steve had recommended John Wick._

_“Bucky,” Steve started, initiating a conversation with the man._

_His companion looked eager, “Yeah Stevie?”_

_Steve was still on the fence about the ‘Stevie’, but like most things when it came to Bucky he let it slide. He wished he could remember, if only for Bucky’s sake. He knew the man was struggling even if he didn’t want to admit it, unlike Steve who’d been in and out of cryo over the years, like leftovers, Anthony’s analogy, he’s been pulled right into the future with no context. His only tenuous connection to what he had lost was a freezer burned, one armed, ex-assassin, that at one point had been his best friend._

_“How do you have sex with a man?” Steve asked bluntly and Bucky just about choked on his tongue. His face went beet red, and the riot of emotions that chased across his features genuinely made Steve want to laugh. It took several moments for Bucky to finally get himself together before he began to try and bluff his way through, Steve instant realizing the man had no idea._

_“So you…and you and your partner,” he huffed out his nose. Steve hadn’t just asked the question for the hell of it he’d been genuinely curious. He had been educated on sex, heterosexual sex, not by Hydra he was pretty sure it had come before. Hydra had him on all sorts of drugs and suppressants, they hadn't wanted an Asset that would give in to baser instincts.  Steve hadn’t had any sort inclinations or thoughts of sex until he’d got free._

_“So one partner, I’m not sure how you decide, puts their….” He was sputtering again and Steve couldn’t resist he actually began to laugh. He didn’t laugh often, and usually only in front of Anthony partially because it made people around him uncomfortable and partially because it actually hurt is ruined vocal cords a bit. It was a wheezy horse bark of a thing, and Bucky looked indigent before realizing he was laughing. Then he was getting teary eyes and hugging him._

_“You punk!” he whispered fondly, Steve wheezed a little more and Bucky pulled back, “Was that an actual question?”_

_Steve nodded, giving his best grin attempt all teeth and snarl. “It was, but maybe I will ask Anthony.”_

_Bucky looked relieved, "Probably for the best.”_

 

"Ok, my tall dark and handsome troll shall we dance?”

 

Anthony was grabbing his arm again and leading him onto the floor. Steve followed willingly, stopping when _his_ boyfriend turned into his arms4.

 

“I don’t know how to dance,” he responded, looking down into the grinning face. Anthony didn’t look deterred, nodding he gathered him close placing his metal arm on his hip and grabbing his right hand. 

 

“Follow my lead,” he said confidently as they began to move across the floor.

           

Steve did, it was a bit like learning to fight, there was give and take, and movement, Steve memorized the pattern and soon he was moving them about the floor as if he’d been dancing his whole life. Anthony was laughing delighted in his arms, shaking his head in amusement, “Is there anything you can’t do?”

 

Steve shrugged warmth blooming across his chest at the wonder he saw in those eyes, “I can’t reinvent the world like you can.”

 

Anthony blushed, the man for all his bluster and amour was so sweetly venerable it made Steve ache for him. Despite all he had been through, he somewhat managed to hold onto that spark of hope, and it had reignited Steve one. The one he’d thought Hydra had long since ripped from him. 

           

“What are you thinking about handsome?” Anthony asked softly, hand tangling in Steve’s hair at his nape, playing with the dark blonde strands.

 

“That I love you,” he replied honestly and without an ounce of hesitation. Despite the advice of the others, he saw no reason to hide it. He loved Anthony, would always love him, even if Anthony didn’t love him he would not stop protecting him, watching over him. He would make sure he was happy even if it wasn’t with him.

           

He felt Anthony tremble in his arms and Steve gently guided them off the floor and away from the glitter and glam at the party. Moving to a darkened alcove, Steve used his bulk to hide his smaller lover from the would be prying eyes are he collected himself. He frowned he hadn’t meant to upset him.

 

A rough hand was on his chest holding tight to his shirt, “I wish I had half your courage,” Anthony was looking at his eyes liquid in the dim light.

 

Steve cocked his head, “Not courage, just don’t know any better,” He assured him, dark eyes looked into his searching, Steve hoped Anthony saw more than just emptiness there. Hydra had hollowed him out, but he was beginning to feel more real again. Anthony made him feel whole again.

           

"I love you too you know, have for a long while." His voice was soft and hesitant as if he was still unsure.

 

Steve gathered him close pressing him into his chest as if he would never let him go. “I loved you the moment you took me out of that cell.”

 

 Anthony was pulling back looking at him surprised, “Really?”

 

Steve nodded, “You had every right to kill me that day, you didn’t. You didn’t even hit me.”

 

Anthony looked horrified, and Steve wondered what he’d done now. Strong arms were around him again and Anthony was burying his face against Steve. Pressing his luck, Steve dipped his head and Tony met him halfway lips meeting somewhere in the middle. It was different from their other kisses it was passion and heat, and Steve never wanted it to end. It was a tender moment between them, interrupted when the faint click of a gun triggered Steve in action.

           

In one fluid motion, he turned drawing his own gun, while pushing Tony behind him in cover. He fired off a single round into the would-be assassin's forehead. The room erupted before the man hit the floor and suddenly more guns where appearing. 

 

Steve calmly surveyed the situation there were six hostiles, behind him he heard a familiar click Anthony was calling his suit.

 

 “ETA?” he rasped.

 

“Five minutes.”

 

Steve nodded, pinning Anthony to the wall with his back he pulled his second gun, wishing he had brought his rifle.

 

Bullets hit a pillar nearby and Steve waited for his shot patiently until the attacker peeked out and Steve had him. Steve smile, his alarming baring of teeth, he’d have everyone one of them dead for even thinking they could harm Anthony.

           

A window shattered as Steve hit a third, and he stepped forward hearing a familiar sound of the amour settling around Iron Man. The gauntlets powered up, “Ready?” he asked glancing over his shoulder.

 

“Hell yes, we have a conversation to finish.”

 

They were moving then, working together as if a well-oiled machine. It was if they had been fighting together with their whole lives, perfectly in sync. Steve wasn't surprised, he'd been watching Iron Man for months, he knew where to be and what he needed. They had the hostile neutralized in minutes, the fight already well over by the time the others arrived.

           

 

Bucky rushed in as Steve was holstering his guns.

 

“Late to the party Cap,” Anthony teased. Steve moved to crouch beside one of the men curious as to who’d be foolish enough to try and hurt someone in such a public way. He heard ‘Hydra’ across the room as Natasha and Clint entered. Figures, they were getting desperate lately, dismissive he stood feeling a pull in his ribs, humming he touched the area with his metal fingers pulling back he noticed the blood. Shrugging unconcernedly he joined the others, the bleeding would stop eventually, besides…he had a conversation to finish.

 

-#-#-#-

 

“Well that was an eventful gala, think the most exciting one we’ve had,” Tony glanced to his date Steve was casually leaning against the elevator, intense blue eyes never leaving him. Tony felt a shiver race down his spine, dark promises in their depths.

           

Steve was moving then, crowding him, and Tony surged forward wrapping his arms around the man’s neck he felt powerful arms pull him up as he wrapped his legs around his waist.

 

“Remember when you said we had a conversation to finish?” Steve’s lips were a hairsbreadth from his, and Tony could feel the reverberation of Steve husky voice in his chest.

 

“Remember when you kissed me?”

 

Then Steve was slanting his mouth over his, he was a fast learner, the first couple of kisses had been a little awkward and endearing but this was all passion. For a man that showed so little emotion, when he kissed Tony felt the world fall away.

 

The elevator dinged and Steve was carrying him off, moving towards Tony’s suite off of the workshop as if the genius weighed nothing at all.

           

He barely registered as they reached the bed and Steve was setting him gently down on the sheets. Eager Tony started pulling his tie off, Steve was just shrugging out of his jacket, when Tony noticed his pant leg; it was covered in blood.

           

Pausing he frowned, his leg felt fine, he hadn’t been hurt why was there blood? He felt Steve’s hands reaching for him and he suddenly realized where the blood had come from. Passion instantly turned to concern and Tony was rolling to his knees, batting way Steve hands he made for his shirt hurriedly pulling up the material to reveal a once white undershirt now stained crimson.

 

“Steve! You’re shot!” he accused, gently exploring the wound.

 

“Just a graze,” Steve said flippantly trying to reach for him again.

 

Tony pushed the hands away firmly, “Nope come on, we are looking at that.”

           

Steve made an irritated grunt but followed Tony all the same into the bathroom, “Strip,” he ordered, and Steve complied without hesitation, nude save the black boxer briefs he was reaching for them when Tony stopped him. Suddenly a little flustered. Good lord the man was perfection. All solid muscle that he wanted to run his tongue over every dip and crevice, worship that body. Every scar and raised line that littered his torso caresses the mess of tissues that surrounds his prosthetic, bring pleasure to everything that had caused him pain.

           

“Just umm, gonna see about that,” he explained and Steve’s intense blue eyes watched him as investigated the wound. He was right, it was just a graze and it seemed to be healing already, but there was still a lot of blood, leading Tony to believe that it had indeed been worse at one point.

 

“Well you need to get that blood off, and it wouldn’t hurt to clean it out.” He turned heading for the shower and starting it up, turning back he found Steve in his space again, the man could move.

 

“Join me?” he asked, and that rasp was pure sex.

           

“Yah…” he stuttered out, Steve held his eyes as he reached for his remaining garment striping off his underwear without care. Tony felt suddenly short of breath, good lord Steve would be the death of him. He clutched at his chest feeling the press of the reactor in his ribs, Steve gave him his little smirk before turning and getting into the glass-encased space. Tony watched dazed, eyes fixed on the perfect ass on Steve Rogers.

 

That was an ass.

 

His frowned at the mess of raised white lines that stripped the ex-assassins back, it hurt him just to look.

           

"Coming?" Steve called over his shoulder and Tony hurried into action he stripped out of his own clothes before hurrying into the shower, Steve was waiting for him immediately pulling Tony close and he went willingly feeling his reactor press into the broad expanse of Steve’s chest. The big man seemed very unconcerned with his wound, and more focused on turning Tony’s mind to mush as he kissed and caressed every inch of him under the heated spray.

 

Eventually Tony managed to gather his wits about him before he pulled away, "We need to, we need to clean up that wound," he mumbled dazedly.

           

Steve seemed amused as Tony turned to grab the soap, taking the opening the big man pressed kissed to his neck and shoulders. Tony closed his eyes, there was no frantic rush, just a determinedness that had Tony weak in the knees.

 “Ok, let’s get you cleaned up,” he managed to turn in the embrace lathering his hands and gently rubbing them up Steve’s side. Watching his own dark hands move across the surprisingly smooth, skin of the other. Steve rumbled a noise that Tony could only equate with a purr, and he briefly wondered how often someone had touched him with love and not violence.

           

“Stop,” Steve said and Tony looked up hands freezing, “Whatever you’re thinking stop.” He smiled at the man rueful, he reached for him kissing under the spray as Steve rinsed clean.

 

“Take me to bed,” he murmured against Steve’s lips, laughing breathily as he was easily lifted and they were stepping out of the shower. Steve held him with one arm as he grabbed the oversized towel and wrapped around Tony before he was heading to the bed with an ease that should not have been as hot as it was.

           

Tumbling onto the mattress it was all sweet kisses and creases, Steve couldn’t seem to get enough of him and Tony was along for the ride. Suddenly those lips were moving away, and Steve was kissing down his chest, teasing his nipples and lavishing his attention on the mesh of flesh and arc. Tony squirmed and moaned, Steve seemed determined to map every inch of him.

           

He moved across his abs, wet hair tickling as he continued his path, “Steve,” he sighed hands burying in the wet locks as he kissed first one thigh then the other. Tony tried to steer him towards his painful erection, but Steve would not be rushed and he nuzzled and nipped driving Tony insane.

           

Finally, finally, he turned his focus to where Tony begged the most. A quivering pile at this point, he all but pleaded as Steve licked the tip of his erection dialectically, almost curious. Tony’s eyes fluttered close as Steve pressed a kiss to his shaft before with no warning at all he swallowed him down completely. Tony’s eyes flew open and his hips gave an involuntary buck down Steve’s throat, Jesus Christ the man didn’t have a gag reflex.

           

“Holy Christ Steve!”  he held on to Steve’s hair for dear life, blue eyes looked up at him a little worried. “Warn a guy,” he groaned before falling back letting Steve control the lovemaking. Tony knew he wouldn’t last long, “Steve, shit Steve,” but the man was relentless he hollowed his cheeks, and expertly ran his tongue across the underside. Tony tried vainly to warm him, “I’m going to…Steve!” And that was it, he tried to pull away but Steve wouldn’t move and suddenly he was cumming, spilling into that talented mouth and down his throat. Tony watched through hazy eyes and Steve swallowed all of it.

           

He groaned oversensitive as Steve gave him a few laps before pulling back. Long blonde hair messy about his head, and lips bright red and slick in stark contrast to his normally pale complexation.

 

“Oh my god,” Tony groaned throwing a hand over his eyes as he tried to get his mind around what just happened. That had easily been the best blow job of his life.

Hands where on him again, and he moved his arm looking into curious blue eyes, “Good?” he asked pressing a salty, musky kiss to his lips.

 

"Blew my mind, Steve, how on earth did you…" Tony trailed off a small kernel of fear blossomed in him, the thought so horrendous his mind and stomach wanted to rebel. It must have shown on his face because the other man was shaking his head.

 

"No," Steve said firmly as if reading his mind. "Porn," he supplied without a trace of embarrassment and Tony couldn’t help but giggle more relieved than anything. Throwing his arms around the man he felt something rather substantial against his thigh. Groaning he reached down a rough hand gripping Steve firmly, the big man jerked at the touch and Tony briefly wondered if Steve had ever done anything like this…surely before…

           

Cutting off the sad thoughts before they could take hold he gently pushed Steve to his back, the be man going willingly as he watched Tony with trusting eyes. “Going to make you feel good,” he promised kissing Steve’s swollen lips, good God the man was getting good at kissing.

 

“You already do,” he murmured, and Tony marveled at how Steve could say the sappiest, sweetest things without reservation and without them sounding corny as hell.

           

Tony couldn’t help but kiss him once more, chest aching so sweetly for the man. Without another word, he was slithering across the big body giving in to his desire to trace every line of the man. Sweeping across acres of taut muscles, he lavished special attention on the far too numerous scars on the beautiful body. Teasing a small pink nipple, he felt a very gentle very tentative had brushed his hair, grinning he looked up at the man before deliberately taking the hand and putting it back to his head in a clear invitation.

           

Steve understood, despite his muddled memories he was a quick study. Tony returned to his ministrations, in no hurry at all, he had all the time in the world and didn’t want to rush a moment of this. Kissing his way across to the other nipple he felt and heard the rumble in Steve’s chest, the purr was back, moaning and groaning was probably out of the question with his ruined vocal cords. There was something strangely erotic of the noise, something that was uniquely Steve.

           

Tony felt him run his flesh hand through his hair, teasing the strands at the nape of his neck before moving lower to gently massage his neck. Tony moved lower, across taught abs, teasing lines, and a scar that looked like someone had tried to disembowel him at one point. Tony’s heart ached, all that pain…  

           

He moved lower across the lean lines that tapered to his groin, following them down to the thick nest of dark curls, teasing he buried his nose in it, inhaling the pleasing scent of his natural musk, and soap form the shower. Steve jerked a little under his ministrations but didn’t protest, Tony pulled back a little looking up across the expanse that was Steve Rogers, “If you don’t like it, promise me you’ll tell me and we’ll stop immediately.”

           

He held blue eyes until Steve nodded, “I promise.”

 

Tony got back to work. He massaged thick thighs with callused hands before figuring that Steve had had enough, turning his attention to the weeping erection that was no doubt causing considerable discomfort to the big man at this point.

           

Carefully and with intent he licked him from root to tip, pleased at the horse little cry he got from above. The hand in his hair tightened slightly, but for someone so powerful he was being incredibly gentle. Embolden Tony swallowed as much of him as he could, trying to relax his jaw around the sizable Sargent Rogers. It had been a while since Tony had been with a man, but from the small sounds that Steve was making he figured he was holding his own. 

           

A big hand gently cupped the back of his head as a thumb smoothed across his jaw, he looked up at Steve through dark lashes and caught those intense eyes. He sucked in his cheeks, and took as much as he could, his other hand coming up to squeeze what he couldn’t swallow down. Still holding Steve’s eyes, he hummed setting up a rhythm as he worked the super soldier, focusing on his task.

 

Steve made small abortive moments beneath him, and Tony vocalized his pleasure, Steve didn’t say anything aside from his deep rumble and parodic husky moans. He hadn’t expected Steve to be vocal in bed. Tony got caught up in the moment, his entire focusing on bringing pleasure to Steve, to make this moment as memorable as possible. Chocking down a little more, he groaned as Steve member hit his soft pallet.

           

Then suddenly without warning, Steve was pulling him off with a broken rasp, surprised Tony could only blink as he felt Steve's cum hit him square in the face. Briefly shocked Tony huffed a small laugh.

 

“Sorry,” he heard Steve rasp, and his voice sounded rawer than usual.  Tony held still as he feeling him gently shift before he was gently cleaning his face.

 

“Didn’t need to pull away,” Tony mumbled smiling to the man. Steve’s normally pale skin was blotchy red and Tony took a little pride in that.

 

“I didn’t want to cum in your mouth without permission,” He said the words so calmly he may as well have been talking about the weather Tony couldn’t help but burst into laughter.

           

Steve frowned, “Preliminary research stated consent in important in the bedroom.”

 

Tony grinned at him, heart overflowing “Absolutely, and you are far too wonderful for words.”

 

Steve regarded him with those blue eyes of his and Tony couldn’t resist he all but flung himself into Steve’s arms, the big man catching him easily as they tangled together on the bed.

 

“Love you so much,” Tony murmured kissing everywhere he could reach. Steve squeezed him gently cradling him close.

 

“Love you too,” he replied as he lay down bringing Tony down on top of him. Tony squirmed around pulling up the covers and snuggled close, eyes already dropping. It had after all been an eventful night. Dozing he lightly he felt a metal arm wrap around him and a metallic clink as his hand splay across the reactor in his chest. Feeling protected and safe they slept deeply and peaceful.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Steve didn’t know if he’d been a morning person. His sleep was erratic, to say the least, and he generally didn't require a lot it. However, sleeping tangled with Anthony was the nicest sleep he could recall ever having. He was a little sad when he awoke alone, but the bed was still a little warm, so he figured he’d gone for coffee. Yawning he rolled out of the giant bed standing and stretching his nude form.

            He briefly contemplated a shower but wanted coffee and a kiss first. Plan in place he headed for the door before remembering he should probably put on something. Casual nudity made people edgy or so said Bucky. He rummaged around Tony’s drawers finding a pair of sweats that would do the job until he got his own clothing.

                       

They were a little snug around his bigger frame and topped mid-calf but they would do. Yawning again he quickly bundled his hair up out of his face, wondering again if perhaps he should just cut it off it was a nuisance most of the time. Although Anthony did seem fond of playing with it. Barefoot and shirtless he headed to the common area hearing voices before he got there; including his lover. Feeling the corner of his mouth lift he rounded he headed into the kitchen and sitting area.

           

Everyone in residence was there, Wanda and Vision sat at the kitchen table chatting. Sam and Bucky were arguing about the TV, while Clint and Natasha watched amused. Steve paid them no mind as he spotted Anthony by the coffee machine looking deliciously sleep ruffled. Pleased he moved into his space, Tony smiling up at him as he handed him a coffee.

           

“You’re no subtle at all,” Clint called across the room, Steve sipped his coffee never taking his eyes off Anthony.

 

“Subtle about what birdbrain?” Anthony glanced across the room.

 

 

"Your post sex looks,” Sam said bluntly.

 

Steve turned, everyone was looking at them, all in various states of amusement, and in Bucky’s case a pleased, but embarrassed flush.

 

“We did have a very enjoyable night of sex thank you,” he confirmed glancing around the room.

           

Anthony groaned burying his face in Steve’s chest, and Clint barked a laugh across the room, Sam shook his head, “You can’t even tease him, the man is not embarrassed about anything.”

 

Steve was mystified, what was there to be embarrassed about? He and Anthony were in love, they were in a relationship, and at the start of what he felt was probably the beginning of a healthy sex life, he didn't see any issue with it. 

           

“He’s also honest to a fault, probably why I love him,” Anthony spoke the words cheeks pinked, and eyes wide. Steve's lips turned up a bit, and he moved to dip his head for a kiss.

 

Catching a movement out of the corner of his eye he shot his metal arm out quickly, but gently bracing it on Bucky’s forehead the man’s arms outstretched ready to hug.

 

“No,” Steve said firmly, “Consent is important.” 

 

Bucky looked put out, and Anthony began to laugh in his arms, wrapping himself tighter to the man he buried his face in his neck mumbling. “Remember when you saved me in the bunker?”

 

Steve released Bucky wrapping both arms around Anthony, _his_ Anthony.

 

“Remember when you saved me?”

 

End.

 

 

           

 

 


End file.
